Only One Night a Year
by SIN Productions
Summary: Halloween. Koji Mansion. It's all fun and games until Ryo and Rowen inadvertently sport the same exact costume.


**_Only One Night a Year_**

**SIN Productions**

_Only One Night a Year belongs rightfully to SIN Productions © 2005. Plagiarism is illegal and is considered a crime. Ronin Warriors is © Sunrise, Inc. All rights reserved. Comments and criticism are welcome. Rated PG for everyone who loves a good laugh._

It's Halloween at the Koji Mansion, and you think it would be all fun and games but the tide is quickly turned when somebody inadvertently sports the exact same Halloween costumes...

* * *

Only one night a year is the moon full, the air perfectly still, the stars crisp and burning bright in the sky... Only one night a year is everybody allowed to truly be _anything_ they want and no one will think anything differently of them.

It's amazing this twenty-four hour period.

And that brings us to the Koji Mansion in Toyama, Japan. Yes, even little Japanese teen boys with mystical armor celebrate October 31st.

Everything was perfect, at least to Mia's standards. The Halloween decorations were set up inside and out with a creative hand. Her orange and black pumpkin decorated bowl was awaiting eager trick-or-treaters hands as she nodded over her efforts.

The eighteen-year-old clasped her hands together. Her black wool sweater and silk green pants were wrinkle free and matched her long, dangling spider earrings. It wasn't like Mia to not be festive and participate in the holiday fun. Hey when Christmas rolled around she made sure Ryo and Kento put up a whole Koji Mansion attic full of lights over the house and surrounding trees.

Last year would've been the best of display yet if Ryo hadn't accidentally blew one of the light bulbs causing ten strands of lights to short circuit.

Mia stood in the living room eyeing the door suspiciously. It was nearly seven 'o clock, where were all the candy eager kids?

"Mia...who in God's name is gonna come all the way out here? It's a ten-mile walk to the nearest house...and for one piece of candy? They'd have to be desperate!"

Mia rolled her eyes and turned to see Rowen dressed and ready for the occasion.

"I'm sure _this_ year I'll get a trick-or-treater." She replied matter-of-factly to the blue haired teen dressed in spandex shorts and a dark green tank top.

"Isn't that what you said last year?" Rowen argued, but then decided to change the subject. "I dunno where I'm suppose to put the gun." He grumbled.

In one hand the blue haired archer held a black plastic water pistol and in the other an orange plastic pumpkin container he got from a McDonald's Happy Meal. "I know its _suppose_ to go in my shorts but..." Rowen tried to stuff the gun in his shorts but to no avail. "I think it only works on Cartoon Network." He miserably continued, trying to shove the gun into the spandex. "I mean I barely could tuck the shirt in! B'jesus, I don't think it will..." his voice trailed off as Mia grabbed the gun from him and shoved it in the back of his shorts.

Rowen squealed like a girl (it wasn't pretty) and took a step forward. Mia grinned satisfied as he cautiously looked back to see the gun holding tight in the taut black spandex.

Rowen grabbed it yanking the pistol from his shorts and as the gun came flying out he pulled a wad of his white underwear as well.

Trying frantically to push his whitie-tighties back where they belonged, Mia walked by ignoring his situation completely. "Don't ask me to put the gun back for you." She mocked.

Under his breath he muttered, "I wasn't. You gave me a wedgie the first time..."

--

**7:08 PM -- KOJI MANSION**

Ryo _knew_ he had the best costume out of all the guys. But he was expected to. He was, after all, the leader.

Looking over his threads in the mirror, he nodded to himself in satisfaction as he gave his image one last look over. Walking out of his bedroom, he walked down the stairs to see Mia exiting the living room.

"Hey Mia! What do you think?" Ryo called as he jumped the last three steps to the floor, eager to know her exalted opinion.

She blinked and Ryo took that as a good sign. She was obviously very impressed by this year's costume.

"I don't want to see anymore underwear! I just want to see cute little kids in cute little costumes ringing _my_ doorbell saying TRICK OR TREAT!" and with those exact words Mia Koji stormed off to the kitchen leaving a very startled Ryo in the entryway.

"What you don't like my costume?" Ryo looked down at his olive green tank top and spandex shorts.

He heard her yell back, "Don't get _my_ opinion! Get Rowen's!"

Ryo, puzzled, entered into the living room to see Rowen shoving his underwear into his shorts...

And then 1 1 clicked.

"Rowen! You stole _my_ costume idea!!" the Ryo Sanada temper flared.

Rowen looked up from his current task and couldn't believe his eyes! Ryo was wearing the exact same thing as him! "What do you mean _I_ stole your idea?!? You stole _mine!_"

The two starred off. Tiger blue eyes locked onto azure eyes.

Electricity filled the air...

This was going to be a fight to the death.

Ryo began to crack his knuckles as Rowen beckoned him to come close with the wave of his hand.

Because everybody knew there could be only _one_ Heero Yuy per trick-or-treating group.

Then before blood could be shed or bones were broken, _something_ staggered into the room. It fell face first ungracefully in front of the couch, thus distracting the brawl between Heero Yuy Ryo and Heero Yuy Rowen.

The two spandex clad Ronins turned their attention at the same time (both still watching each other in the corner of their eye) to the pile of limbs flattened on the floor. And what a colorful pile it was! Splotches of red, some seaweed, and glitter were intermingled with the "thing".

"Mmph... 'Ello mates, seems I took a bad spill. These fins are a bit more complicated to walk in then I had originally thought." Came the familiar British accent.

"Cye?" Ryo asked, not getting closer to the glitter "thing" then he had to.

Cye pushed himself off the carpet and with the help of the coffee table, he managed to wobbly make it to his feet. The Brit wore a long red wig, had a vine of seaweed covering his bare mid-chest, wore shimmering aqua pants with matching scuba fins on his feet. Topping the costume off was a _shit load_ of glitter.

It seemed their local Michael's Craft Store had been completely raided and Cye wore the evidence proudly.

"Uh Cye?" Ryo started again, "What the hell _are_ you?"

"I'm Ariel!" he proclaimed happily, "The Little Mermaid!"

A loud "smack" echoed in the room. The sound anyone would've recognized as Rowen slapping his forehead.

"I couldn't find any decent sea shells so I just used sea weed instead. Clever idea, don't you think?" Cye babbled on, turning around to model off his costume. Bits of glitter fluttered to the ground in his movement, and come to think of it, a nice pile was starting to form underneath the makeshift mermaid.

"Yeah..." Rowen didn't sound like he meant it. But then again Cye didn't seem to notice.

Rowen and Ryo were about to go back to sending each other Heero Yuy Glares of Death™ when Cye's chipper voice cut in, "Oh you guys are twins!!" he exclaimed, clapping his hand together.

Both Heero Yuys then directed their death glares to The Little Mermaid.

At their annoyed looks, Cye re-pondered his own statement and then questioned, "Twin Heero Yuys? I thought there was only one?"

"There is." Rowen and Ryo growled at each other simultaneously, both ready to break open cans of whoop ass.

Then Sage Date entered.

(Girls scream wildly, as bras and panties are being thrown at the Halo Ronin, shouts of "Marry me!" and "I want to bear your offspring Sage!" are heard, and then girls everywhere faint.)

The heavenly blonde made his entrance wearing an orange jumpsuit and black boots.

And even in orange the girls are crazy for him.

So the count so far was two Heero Yuys, the Little Mermaid, an escaped convict, and a partridge in a pear tree...

"I'm Kakarot! The greatest Super Saiyan in the entire universe, Goku!" Sage announced doing some praying mantis style karate move. "Hence the SS on my chest and the gorgeous blonde hair."

Oops. I thought the SS meant "Sentenced Sage". Let me do a recount, two Heero Yuys, The Little Mermaid, a Super Saiyan...and you know the rest.

"Yeah well that's great Sage." Ryo retorted, ignoring Halo completely, (which should've been considered a sin) "But the problem here is _Rowen_ stole my costume idea."

"Did not! You stole _my_ costume idea, don't you mean _Ryo_?" Rowen spat back.

"Calm yourself Gudam 01 pilots. Don't make me spirit bomb your asses!" Sage struck another odd praying mantis move.

Rowen's pistol went flying toward Sage's head.

Easily Sage caught it, "FOOL! You think your puny human weapons could injure a SUPER SAIYAN!" and then added, "And more importantly...one as beautiful as me!?!"

"If you ask me, he should've been Vegeta. The Super Pain in my-OW!" Rowen's pistol was thrown back at him and it bounced off his chest.

"So where's Kento?" Cye ignored the incessant squabbling between his friends.

As if on cue...

Kento walked into the living room with a welcoming, "Hey guys!"

There stood Kento Rei Faun wearing...the exact same thing he wore everyday, a milkball shirt and overalls.

"Kento, where is your costume?" Cye frowned.

"This _is_ my costume Cye!" Kento explained, "I'm the wrestler THE ROCK. Cool costume, huh?"

Of course Rowen was expected to make some sort of sarcastic comment. And he didn't let his fans down. "Besides the fact that THE ROCK is dark skinned and _doesn't_ wear overalls, you look just like him Kento."

"Huh? Oh! Thanks Ro!"

Rowen didn't feel like slapping his forehead again, _only_ because it was still sore from when he slapped it earlier. But mentally he did.

Cye took control of the situation. "Well is everyone ready?"

He got various nods.

"Does everybody have their candy sack?" Cye continued.

Rowen lifted his McDonald's pumpkin, Ryo held up his paper grocery bag that was decorated in ghosts, Cye knew he had his clear glitter purse ready, Kento broke out his GLAD giant-sized trash bag, and Sage showed his silk pillowcase.

And they're off.

--

**7:53 PM -- KOJI MANSION**

About a half 'n hour after the boys left, Mia was sitting on the couch with the TV on watching "Hocus Pocus" playing on the Disney Channel. Looking every few second to the door, she awaited for kids to come to the Koji Manor looking for sweets.

Minute after minute time flew by and the doorbell went untouched.

But she didn't give up hope. Just because every year before there were no trick-or-treaters didn't mean this year there wouldn't be. She'd prove Rowen wrong!

So Mia waited...

--

**8:00 PM -- TOYOUMA SUBURBIA**

"Thanks Ryo _so_ much for taking me trick-or-treating!" Yuli's face looked as if any second it would crack from excitement.

The kid was attached to Ryo's leg and Ryo would've _paid_ to get the kid off.

Damn it! It wasn't even _him_ who had offered to take the brat. It was Mia...but low and behold she then decided to stay home and give out candy to the _tons_ of trick-or-treaters that would walk ten miles to the Koji house.

So Yuli had been dumped with them.

The group went as the following: Kento in the lead with the large trash bag trailing behind him, Ryo and the three and a half foot red Power Ranger just a few steps lagging, then Heero Yuy #2 and the Super Saiyan, and last was Cye as the Little Mermaid. Apparently one could not walk normal speed on asphalt with flippers.

They approached their first house.

Walking up to the front porch Yuli began to scream loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, "I WANNA RING THE DOORBELL! RYO CAN I RING THE DOORBELL!?" but Ryo didn't even answer as the Power Ranger ran at full speed for the little glowing button.

Pressing it well over fifty times, the door was promptly answered.

Before any of the Ronins could greet the woman with the traditional Halloween saying, Yuli shouted out at the top of his lungs, "TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

It was unsure whether the woman at the house or the Ronins lost part of their hearing that night, but Yuli grinned on.

"What a darling!" the woman remarked, rubbing her left ear wearily, "And what are you suppose to be, hon?"

"I'm the Red Power Ranger! Want me to sing the song?" Yuli eagerly stated.

And of course Yuli didn't wait for an answer as he sang as loud as he could his own rendition of "GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!"

Ryo was sure he would never hear as well as he did before that day.

The lady handed Yuli a Blow Pop to shut him up. It seemed to work because the eight-year-old stuffed the candy in his mouth after cooing, "OooooOOooh lollipop!"

The woman then turned to Kento and asked the inevitable question, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm THE ROCK."

Ryo at least was thankful THE ROCK didn't have a theme song.

"Oh." She didn't seem to question Kento, just handed him a Blow Pop and moved on.

Smart move.

Next was Rowen who didn't wait for her to ask the dreaded question, he just blurted, "I'm Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot 01. And this is my evil counterpart." And then presumed to point to Ryo with his water pistol.

Rowen was handed a Blow Pop.

Ryo was about to argue but was also handed a Blow Pop. He figured it was a "silence bribe".

"Oh aren't you the cutest!" the woman exasperated as she eyed Cye' costume. "You're Ariel! From the Little Mermaid!"

Ryo couldn't understand how she had gathered that. Cye was just a seaweed/flipper/glitter mess.

And lastly...

Sage needed no introduction.

"Ooh...an escaped convict, should I be scared?" the woman apparently thought she was being cute.

Clearly that was _not_ what Sage the mighty Saiyan wanted to hear.

"I AM A SU-PER SAI-YAN." He pronounced slowly, as if speaking to a toddler.

The woman looked seriously insulted, gave Sage a _grape_ Blow Pop and promptly slammed the door.

Now _everybody_ knows that grape blow pops are _gross_ and inedible in the standards of candy, especially compared to a cherry or watermelon blow pop. Grape blow pops are like tootsie rolls...

Sage looked at the offensive blow pop a if he was holding a dead skunk, "Hey Rowen I'll trade-"

"No way." Rowen cut him off. And to prove his point ripped off the wrapper and stuck his cherry sucker in his mouth, slobbering deliberately all over it.

Sage grumbled to himself about incompetent Earthlings and nasty grape flavored blow pops before dropping the candy into his designated pillowcase.

As they walked to the next house, loud crunching noises were coming from behind them. They all looked to see Cye _crunching_ his blow pop.

"CYE." Rowen's lips were bright red from the blow pop, "You're not suppose to bite them. You're suppose to suck on 'em."

Well..." Cye counteracted, "My mother used to tell me to bite my candy in half so I wouldn't choke on it."

Ryo pulled his bright blue razberry blow pop from his mouth. His lips, teeth, and tongue all bright blue, he stated, "Yeah well you're 16 now. I really don't think that-"

Before Ryo could finish his sentence Yuli began to choke. Rushing to the aid of the innocent, Ryo began to perform the Heimlech maneuver.

"PPFPT!" Yuli gagged as Ryo picked the little boy up from behind and squeezed his stomach. Luckily the lollipop came flying out.

And flying it caught some air and the sticky piece of candy flew straight for Rowen. It smacked him straight in between the eyes before falling to the street.

Agitated, Rowen rubbed his forehead muttering several choicer words about Yuli that when Kento caught wind of it, snickered. Yuli was fine (drats), the whole life threatening situation never phased him. He just skipped along to the next house.

More crunching was heard from Cye but this time everyone kept their mouths shut.

"Man..." Ryo complained, "How can there be _two_ Heero Yuys? You should've changed your costume before we left _Rowen_."

"Why me? _You_ should've changed _Ryo_." Rowen argued back.

And the Heero Yuys continued this way for quite some time. Eventually the argument turned into...

"I'm a better Heero Yuy then _you_ are!" Rowen's tone was catching passerby trick-or-treaters.

"Whatever! I'm more suicidal then you so that automatically makes _me_ the better Heero Yuy." Ryo's point was true.

"Yeah but Heero's a computer genuis and everyone know _I'm_ a computer genuis too, so ha!"

Heero Yuy Ryo vs. Heero Yuy Rowen, Part II.

"Yeah well I'm a SUPER SAIYAN!" Sage broke into the fight, posing into some questionable stance.

"Ignore Captain Ginyu over there." Rowen proceeded, "I know how we can settle this!"

"How?" Rowen crossed his arms.

"We split up and meet back here in two hours and whoever has the most candy wins!" Rowen suggested, crossing his arms as well.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"But lets do it in teams."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Ryo grinned, "Kento's on _my_ team."

"Fine! Sage is on mine."

"Cye's with me." Ryo snickered, "That leaves you with Yuli!"

"Hey that's not fair! Yuli's only half a person!" Rowen complained.

"Too bad. See you in _two_ hours _Rowen_."

--

**8:45 PM -- TOYOUMA SUBURBIA EAST**

Heero Yuy #2, the Super Saiyan, and the three and a half foot Power Ranger collected candy on the East side of Toyouma's neighborhood.

So far they had gotten almost a half a bag full of candy. They were making excellent time.

And Rowen was determined to win.

They continued on like that for some time and Rowen had to argue with Yuli on several occasions _not_ to eat his candy just yet.

"Why?" Yuli wondered.

"Because." Rowen said simply.

"Why?" Yuli insisted.

"Because otherwise we'll lose." Rowen had answered.

"Why?"

Rowen was suddenly cursing Ryo...

Then he was cursing Ryo's parents...Ryo's armor...Ryo's parent's parents...Ryo's parent's parent's parents...because _he_ had made sure Yuli was on his team.

Grr...

"Because Yuli if we lose Ryo will think he's a better Heero Yuy then me. And we all know I'm the better Heero Yuy."

"Why?"

"That's the exact question..." Rowen gritted his teeth and looked to Sage for some help, "_Why_ does Ryo think he's a better Heero Yuy then me?"

"Super Saiyans are _not_ babysitters." Sage clarified, practically pushing Yuli away from him.

Rowen then started cursing himself for choosing his best friend to be on his team.

--

**9:07 PM -- TOYOUMA SUBURBIA WEST**

"Cye hurry up!" Ryo urged, cursing Rowen for tricking him into picking Cye "The Little Mermaid and I refuse to take my flippers off so I can walk a decent pace" Mouri. Hell, _Yuli_ would've been 10x faster then Cye and his -5mph rate. The kid may have been more annoying and painful then a hangnail but he had energy to spare.

And more importantly he was wearing Power Ranger tennis shoes _not_ plastic scuba diving flippers.

Shuffling his feet up to the next house, Cye was leaving a trail of glitter behind him. If they had somehow gotten lost, they could always follow the trail of glitter back to where they had started.

How _comforting_, Ryo rolled his eyes.

After he and Kento had been waiting for the glitter mermaid for a good five minutes at the next house, they heard background voices coming from inside.

The only one that was clear was, "AAAAAAH its one of Tuxedo Mask's speeches!" and then girls screaming bloody murder.

With the doorbell rung, the door came flying open and the three of them all chanted, "Trick or Treat!"

The girl that answered the door blinked, "Oh my God! You're THE ROCK!" she cried. She looked maybe two or three years older then themselves. She grinned and gave Kento a king sized Snickers bar. "That's for having the best costume I've seen all night!"

"Cool!" Kento beamed proudly.

Then the girl called out, "Hey Alexis! Come see this costume! Its great!"

Another girl appeared in the doorway, hoarding a giant bowl of candy to herself. "Hey Kusanagi..." she mused, "How come there aren't any brown skittles?"

Kusanagi shrugged, "Beats me! But look! It's THE ROCK! The pro-wrestler!"

"Great." Alexis didn't seemed too impressed, "And look its Heero Yuy...and a butterfly?"

Cye huffed, offended, "I'm Ariel!"

"Oh _yeah_, if I turn my head a different angle I can see it." Alexis snickered, "Aren't you boys a little _old_ to be trick-or-treating?"

"Were taking Yuli around, he's only eight." Ryo quickly explained.

Alexis and Kusanagi blinked.

"Which one of you is eight?" Kusanagi seemed confused. Then she added, "Oh I get it...mentally..."

"No we have a kid-" Ryo got cut off.

"Right." Alexis finished, "Guys the candy is for the kids, okay?"

"Except for THE ROCK because that's a killer costume." Kusanagi winked.

"Now if you'll excuse us, you're interrupting our scary movie marathon." Alexis was about to close the door when...

"But I heard you two screaming about Tuxedo Mask? How could Sailor Moon be scary?" Ryo seemed confused.

"Were watching the dubs!" and that justified everything.

"In the dark!" Kusanagi added, shuddering.

Then the door closed.

After Ryo got over the shock of the word "dub" he fumed, "Hey they didn't give Cye or me candy!"

"And that Alexis girl called me a bug! A _bug_! The nerve! I'm a Disney Princess damn it!" Cye remarked, stomping angrily as best he could in flippers.

"Hey Cye...butterflies aren't bugs, they're insects." Kento called after him.

Ryo threw his arms up in frustration.

--

**9:35 PM -- KOJI MANSION**

Mia's half slumped body was hanging off the couch in desperation. "Hocus Pocus" was long over and now she was watching old reruns of "Bewitched".

And not one single trick-or-treater.

Tapping her fingernails on the end of the couch she contemplated ideas of finding some trick-or-treaters, kidnapping them, and bringing them back to the house and hold one of the kitanas in her office to their throats forcing them to take a friggin' KIT KAT BAR!

Just as she was day dreaming about such incidents it _finally_ happened.

There seemed o be a knock on the door! Mia scrambled to her feet, tripping over in her haste, but _nothing_ would stop her from answering the door and giving away candy for the spirit of Halloween.

Making sure there were no wrinkles in her attire, she picked up the unused candy bowl and was ready. He opened the door with a smile waiting to hear the sweetness of those three magical words.

But to Mia's dismay there were no costumed kids at her front door step. But a hungry giant white tiger scratching persistently on the door.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Mia screamed as she threw the candy bowl at the unsuspecting white tiger. And slammed the door.

--

**9:45 PM -- TOYOUMA SUBURBIA EAST**

"Guys come on...just a few more houses!" Rowen starred down at his two partners in crime, who were collapsed n the middle of the street.

"Can't move...it hurts...can't breathe..." came the pathetic voiced opinion of the three and a half foot Power Ranger.

Rowen ignored Yuli, "Sage come on...You're a Super Saiyan remember?"

When Sage didn't answer Rowen kicked him in the side, "Sage?"

"I was wrong..." Sage coughed, "Heero Yuy _is_ the perfect soldier. I feel my Super Saiyan powers drained..." then quickly went back to pretending to be dead, and for effect stuck his tongue out.

Rowen looked at his watch nervously...only fifteen minutes left...

--

**9:49 PM -- TOYOUMA SUBURBIA WEST**

All seemed to be going all right for Heero Yuy #1, THE ROCK, and Ariel, the Disney Princess Mermaid. They were getting candy...Cye had actually figured out how to move at a normal speed in flippers...and Kento wasn't even eating his stash yet.

Ryo _knew_ he would win.

But cockiness would never get you anywhere. And besides, this story wouldn't be any fun if I didn't mess with Ryo some...

The three were walking up to 5639 N. Cherry Blossom when disaster struck.

Evidently all this time Cye had _not_ mastered the art of walking with flippers on. With a little yelp Cye tripped over a stair going up to the porch, falling once again face first to the ground.

Ryo would have been fine with Cye's stumble...if Cye's clear plastic purse hadn't gotten flying towards the jack-o-lantern sitting innocently on the porch. The plastic bag hit the vegetable full force, knocking the pumpkin over...

And still, Ryo would have been fine with that..._if_ the candle hadn't fallen out of the jack-o-lantern and landed on the flammable glittery plastic purse, igniting the whole thing into an orange ball of flames.

Ryo fell to his knees screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--

**9:51 PM -- TOYOUMA SUBURBIA EAST**

"Oh _now_ you two can walk fine." Rowen bitched as Sage, Yuli, and himself walked to meet the other group.

Sage innocently stated, "I found a senzu bean." But just a Sage revealed his secret he was attacked by a bag snatcher!

A kid who looked a little younger then Yuli, deliberately and purposely kicked Sage in the shin. As Sage reacted, holding his injured leg, the kid grabbed Sage's pillow sack and ran off shouting, "HAHA! I got his candy!" and held up the bag triumphantly.

Rowen was aghast as the kid met up with a group of kids at the end of the street. All of them holding up red and yellow plastic balls into the air. As the whole group of children left in a flurry, he faintly heard them call out, "I choose _you_ Pokemon!"

Yuli shook his head and sadly muttered, "Those bastards."

Rowen's jaw dropped.

--

**10:00 PM -- THE FINAL SHOW DOWN**

Heero Yuy Ryo stepped onto the street to see Heero Yuy Rowen already there waiting for him. (and for some reason Sage was limping?)

The two exchanged nods and then went straight into glaring at each other.

"So..." Ryo started, "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah I brought it. Did you?" Rowen responded.

"Of course." Ryo barred his teeth. Snapping his fingers Cye shuffled over and dumped the contents of Kento's trash bag and Ryo's paper bag into a pile. The pile came up to about Ryo's knees.

"Omae O Korosu." Rowen snarled.

Rowen followed suit, snapping his fingers and Sage limped over emptying the candy from Rowen's plastic pumpkin bucket and Yuli's bag in a pile.

The pile came up to Rowen's knees.

"Omae O Korosu." Ryo growled back.

While the Heero Yuy's starred at one another, Cye determined, "It's a tie!"

Then all hell broke loose.

Ryo went straight for Rowen's tank top and ripped it. Rowen came back and yanked Ryo's long hair.

It was the bitch fight of the century.

While the battle waged on, Yuli asked Cye, "Is the last one to lose their clothes a weiner?"

Cye slanted his eyes at the youth, ignoring the cheering of Sage in the background for Rowen and Ryo to take it _all_ off, and resisted the urge to backhand Yuli.

--

**10:45 PM -- KOJI MANSION**

Mia had finally dozed off when the phone rang. Waking up in a daze she found herself on the couch in the living room reaching for the telephone.

"Hello?" she yawned into the receiver.

"Is this Ms. Mia Koji?"

"Yes." Mia sat up, waking up at the serious tone of voice.

"Mia this is the Toyouma Police."

"Oh my God!" Mia covered her mouth in horror, fearing the worst. Were the boys all right?

"There seems to have been a disturbance caused by your friends Ryo, uh...Sanada and Rowen Hashiba. They were arrested for fighting naked in the middle of a residential area. Because of the nature of fight and we have still yet to determine the origin of it, something about a pilot named Heero Yuy, we detained some of the key eye witnesses by the names of Kento Rei Faun, Cye Mouri, Sage Date, and a three and a half foot Power Ranger. They've all asked you to come down to the station to clear some things up."

A loud "smack" was heard on the police officer's end of the phone. And he only figured that was the sound of the young woman slapping her forehead.

"I'll be right down." There was definitely a growing annoyance in her voice.

With that Mia hung up, grabbed her purse, grumbled to herself as she found her way to her jeep. Starting her car and squealing out of her driveway in the direction of the Toyouma Police Department, she never noticed the three figures coming up the street.

The figures turned into the Koji' drive way.

"I don't get it." A green haired man exasperated in a Little Boo Peep costume, "What do people _mean_ we're too old for candy? Nobody's too old for candy!"

"I don't get it either Sekhmet." The Warlord of Corruption was dressed in an all white Disco polyester jumpsuit with his hair just like John Travolta's. "But Mia will give us candy!"

Dais in his Builder Bob costume was the first one to reach the Koji's doorbell. He pressed it and awaited for Mia to give them free sweets.

When nobody answered, Cale called through the door, "Mia! Trick or Treat!"

"Ronins we come for your candy!" Sekhmet added.

But the door remained unanswered.

"Damn that sucks!" Cale commented dryly.

"Wait! Look! I found candy!" Dais proposed, as he pointed to the ground where dozens of Kit Kat bars lay unopened.

The three Warlords picked up the discarded candy and walked off, walking the ten miles to the next house...

Yes, only one night a year...

Only 364 days until the next October 31st.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

**End.**


End file.
